


No importa el exterior

by epifaniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACKERMAN FAMILY, Erwin maestro, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kenny cellista, M/M, Trans Character, Violinist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kuchel pianista, mensiones de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿De verdad eres amigo de ese raro de Ackerman?” volvió a preguntar con una ceja levantada.No entendía el problema de este niño con Levi, su madre se veía pobre pero aun así bastante decente además le agradaba a su madre, eso sumaba puntos a su favor, pero el tono en que preguntaba lo dejaba claramente incierto ante la respuesta.“¿Por qué te interesa?” el niño le lanza una sonrisa divertida.“¿Sabes que es una niña no?”Ahí el cerebro de Erwin explotó.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	No importa el exterior

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches.  
> Espero que disfruten la historia.

Al principio Erwin no se había dado cuenta que el vecino de enfrente, algo delgado y extraño, se le había acercado como nada mientras él y su papá habían estado haciendo jardinería en el patio delantero de su nuevo hogar.

Levi era pequeño, muy pequeño, pero a Erwin no le extraño. La casa de al frente en realidad se veía bastante descuidada con su patio de tierra y su pintura desgastada por lo que Levi combinaba con sus ropas de mayor talla, su apariencia delgada y su piel demasiado blanca.

“H-hola” saludó el niño de cabello oscuro más a su padre que a Erwin.

Parecía bastante nervioso mirando hacia todos lados excepto a quien saludo, casi temiendo que alguien saltara a atacarlo.

“Hola pequeño, ¿de dónde vienes?” preguntó su papá centrando toda su atención en el nuevo visitante.

Apuntando hacia la casa del frente para después frotar sus manos respondió “de al frente, quería darle la bienvenida al barrio” anuncio de manera tímida.

Erwin no le creyó.

Había algo más allí, lo sabía porque no paraba de mirar hacia Erwin de manera tímida y rápida para desviar su mirada

“¿Qué miras?” preguntó aburrido de toda esa danza, no le agradaban los mentirosos y ¿Quién sabe qué quería en verdad? Su padre siempre le decía que el primer paso para la delincuencia era la mentira y Erwin le creyó, porque su padre era una persona que sabía mucho y siempre tenía razón.

Su padre le lanza una mirada reprochadora para voltear hacia Levi y sonreírle cariñoso para agradecer su consideración e invitarlo a tomar una taza de leche, lo que llamó la atención de Erwin pues ni él tomaba leche ya que la había dejado hace un año y sin embargo, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, su vecino aceptó, entrando todos en su casa para servirle leche en la mesa de la cocina mientras Erwin lo observaba sospechoso.

Esa lastimamente no sería la última vez que Levi aparecería en su casa. Desde ese día el niño vendría al hogar de Erwin unas horas después de la escuela, su madre lo saludaría, le abriría la puerta, lo sentaría a la mesa, le daría un vaso de leche y galletas para finalmente llevarlo al cuarto de Erwin con la simple sugerencia de “compórtense” para abandonarlos en el lugar ignorante de la mirada molesta de su hijo.

No era un mal niño, aunque tenía una boca bastante colorida, incluso su madre vino hablar con sus padres. Una mujer delgada muy similar a Levi que había conectado con su madre inmediatamente, tomando ambas el té y riéndose divertidas en la cocina. No sabía que había venido a conversar, pero imaginaba que era importante porque su familia ahora le prestaba mucha más atención que antes a Levi y eso solo aumentaba sus sospechas.

Hasta que un día, por casualidad, mientras se encontraba comprando dulces con su padre en el mercado de la ciudad ocurrió algo que lo dejo muy confundido.

“Así que tú eres el chico Smith” le comentó un niño unos años mayor que lo miro de pies a cabeza para después fruncir el ceño.

Erwin simplemente lo miro confundido “¿sí?”

“¿De verdad eres amigo de ese raro de Ackerman?” volvió a preguntar con una ceja levantada.

No entendía el problema de este niño con Levi, su madre se veía pobre pero aun así bastante decente además le agradaba a su madre, eso sumaba puntos a su favor, pero el tono en que preguntaba lo dejaba claramente incierto ante la respuesta.

“¿Por qué te interesa?” el niño le lanza una sonrisa divertida.

“¿Sabes que es una niña no?”

Ahí el cerebro de Erwin exploto.

¿Levi?

¿Estaba hablando de Levi no?, el mismo con el cabello corto. que jugaba con los autos de plástico y miraba a las niñas como lo raro que eran.

¿De ese Levi estaban hablando no?

“Debes estar bastante ciego” comenta frunciendo el entrecejo.

El niño le da una sonrisa divertida.

“Tú eres el ciego, es una jodida niña vistiendo pantalones y haciéndose pasar por un niño, es un anormal”

Aún más molesto que antes Erwin se dispone a poner en su lugar al matón porque era imposible que Levi, el que va a su casa, sea una niña, él sabe cómo se ven las niñas, todas vestidas de rosas y gustos molestos, pero su padre lo llama antes, así que dándole una breve mirada de enojo al niño que le sonríe malvadamente se aleja de nuevo en dirección a su casa.

“¡Te sugiero que te alejes de él, no te vayas a volver un anormal también!” le grita antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

No le había prestado atención después de todo él sabía lo que veía.

Levi.

Un niño.

Pero ese mosquito de curiosidad siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza sin parar por lo que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, observar, investigar y encontró muchas cosas por ejemplo sus manos.

Las manos de Levi eran muy delgadas, casi huesudas pero eso no significaba que tuvieran una textura tensa o seca como le ocurría al mismo Erwin a veces, claro que no, sus manos siempre estaban suaves, finas y extrañamente elegantes.

También tenía su rostro.

Era más fino, sus labios muy delgados y sus ojos felinos.

Quizás si era una niña.

Aun así, no sacaba nada con estimar resultados sino iba directamente a la fuente, así que una tarde, sentado a fuera en el patio con Levi rompiendo el pasto y jugando con autos preguntó.

“¿Eres una niña?” Levi se detiene, congelado, creando un silencio tenso que por alguna razón pone nervioso a Erwin.

“Sí y no” responde con voz plana, buscando con sus ojos la mirada de Erwin.

Tomando una respiración profunda y suspirando acaricia el auto un poco más grande en sus manos casi con ternura y anhelo de alguien que sabe nunca más lo verá para mirar a Erwin, tranquilo y serio.

“Yo nací como niña, pero me siento como un niño” explica “me gustaría haber nacido como uno…” suspira.

“Pero…” comienza Erwin confundido.

No entiende.

O si, bueno él entiende la idea, pero no el hecho, ¿Cómo alguien puede llamarse niño si nació niña, es decir no puede llamar niña y a la vez gustarle las cosas de niño?

Confundido le pregunta esto a Levi, quien comienza a explicar con gestos raros.

“No, una cosa es ser niña y que te gusten las cosas de niña y otra es nacer como niña y sentirse como niño. Escucha las niñas tienen toda esa mierda rara de pechos, pero a mí no me gustan, no me gusta el cuerpo de una niña, es como si…si tú, el de ahora, ¡estuvieras en un cuerpo de niña sabiendo que eres un niño!” explica dando miradas de asco e impaciencia.

Arrugando el entrecejo Erwin trata de entender.

“Entonces… ¿eres un niño?” Levi se agarra la cabeza con las manos desesperado. “pero, pero eso es raro, porque harías algo así, es como…como engañar a la gente ¿no?, eres una niña y-”

“NO-SOY-UNA-NIÑA” remarca.

“Sí lo eres, porque no tienes un…” Erwin de repente se corta sintiéndose avergonzado.

Él está conversando con una niña después de todo.

Levi pone los ojos en blanco.

“¿Qué? ¿por qué no tengo un jodido pene?” Erwin enrojece avergonzado, levantándose rápido del suelo para encaminarse hacia su casa “¡Erwin!” llama Levi desde el patio.

“No entiendo, bueno sí, entiendo pero…¡es que eres una niña y pensé que eras un niño!”  
  


“¡SOY UN NIÑO!”

“¡NO, NO LO ERES PORQUE NO TIENES UN…” apretando los labios y enrojeciendo avergonzado estalla indignado “¡ME ENGAÑASTE Y A TODA MI FAMILIA, ERES EXTRAÑO!” para entrar

Luego de esa discusión Levi no volvió a su casa y Erwin definitivamente no lo extrañaba, no miraba a su casa, ni cada vez que alguien golpeaba la puerta volteaba apurado. Por supuesto que no. Ni cuando la madre de Levi llego hablar con su madre en tonos triste, o cuando su propia madre lo miraba casi desilusionada.

Él no entendía ¿acaso no lo hizo bien?

\----------////----------------------

Luego de eso no volvieron a hablarse, ambos iban a la misma escuela solo que Erwin era un año mayor al curso que asistía Levi, se encontraban en los pasillos con frecuencia e incluso las primeras veces Levi lo miraría de una manera anhelante casi pidiendo con la mirada que Erwin se retractara, pero no lo hizo.

Levi era el ejemplo de la rareza en la escuela, algo a lo que nadie quería convertirse o acercarse por temor a contagiarse, los niños mayores lo molestaban, las niñas murmuraban y los maestros le fruncían el ceño por su apariencia poco normal en resumidas cuentas nadie lo soportaba por lo que, cuando un día llego a su casa y vio el camión de mudanzas con sus padres hablando con la madre de Levi no se sorprendió que ambos se fueran del lugar.

Palabras como Francia y tío fueron mencionadas en su casa y cuando Erwin se levantó al día siguiente que ellos se fueran con una sonrisa en los labios y vio el rostro decepcionados de sus padres en la mesa a la hora del desayuno no lo entendió.

“A veces esperas mucho de las personas Erwin, pero te das cuenta de que seguimos igual y eso me decepciona mucho” le respondió su padre mirando la taza de café mientras su madre suspiraba al lavar los platos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se decepcionaban sus padres?

Levi era una criatura rara, no le gustaba ser lo había nacido, engañaba a las personas fingiendo algo que no era y aun así quería que la gente lo aceptara por eso incluso a sus padres les preocupaba.

Confundido y molesto comió de su tazón de cereal dejando de lado este hecho para pasar a temas más importantes como la escuela.

Los años pasaron, la preparatoria se fue luego llego la secundaria y junto a ella una novia, Marie. Una chica linda y agradable que le encantaba a Erwin y aun así la corto, porque insistía en seguir juntos con cosas para toda la vida cuando ni siquiera salían de la escuela, y eso, era ridículo incluso cuando se lo comento a su madre ella quien estaba de acuerdo de su decisión. Aún era joven, quería hacer muchas cosas, quería ver el mundo y mejor aún quería ayudar a forjarlo postulando para la carrera de profesor como su padre, una que Marie miro en menos afirmando que Erwin podía hacer más cosas mucho más grandes y reconocidas como abogado o médico, pero no era lo que él quería.

Él quería enseñar.

Por lo que graduado del colegio como el mejor de su clase fue a una prestigiosa universidad en la que se graduó de profesor de historia e hizo muchos amigos más, por ejemplo, Mike un joven de su edad que se convirtió en fisioculturista y Hange quien se graduó como profesora de ciencia.

“Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Erwin Smith pueden llamarme señor o profesor Smith” se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su primer día de clases.

Era una escuela en una ciudad mucho más alejada de la suya Y eso no lo preocupaba, el empezar de cero en una nueva etapa de su vida tan importante como esta era un paso más con la que al fin pudo lograr su preciada independencia.

Sí, el sería el mejor profesor de todos.

\------ ///--------------

“Su familia lo encontró colgando en su cuarto, se había horcado con un cinturón” informo el directos Shadis con una mirada oscura mientras todos los maestros estaban en shock.

Marco Bonn…

Él era su alumno…

El había sido su alumno…

Erwin no lo entendía.

“¿P-pero que paso?” pregunto preocupado a lo que Shadis suspiro para comenzar a explicar una historia que todos pasaron por alto y nadie tomo en cuenta.

Resulta que marco había nacido como niña, y estaba en proceso de transición hasta que uno de los chicos lo vio en el baño y esparció el rumor entre todos los alumnos lo cual ocasiono un acoso en masa. Mensajes de odios por Internet, mensajes de odio en sus cuadernos, golpes físicos y murmullos fueron el pan de cada día que tuvo que soportar por seis meses hasta que no aguanto…

Y el pobre chico acabo suicidándose…

_“Yo nací como niña, pero me siento como un niño” explica “me gustaría haber nacido como uno…” suspira._

Entrar a su salón se sintió como un sueño, recordaba haber salido antes de la oficina mientras Hange lloraba lágrimas de rabia y Mike le palmeaba la espalda.

“Tengo una noticia muy importante que comentar…” comenzó mirando con atención a todas las caras de su salón mientras un asiento vacío, junto a jean, hacia ruido pidiendo su atención.

Ese asiento era de él…

¿Ellos habían ocasionado esto?

¿Esta era su culpa?

Había sido maestro de estos chicos desde hacía tres años le faltaban aun tres para graduarse y sin embargo, recién ahora venía a enterarse

Tomando una respiración lenta, midiendo su tono de voz comenzó.

“Lamento informarles que el día de ayer su compañero Marco fue encontrado sin vida en su habitación…lo lamento mucho” todo el curso lo mira en shock.

Un silencio tenso impregna el salón de clases en el que todo el mundo lo observa quieto, con mirada petrificada y piel blanca.

Son muy jóvenes para llevar el peso de la muerte en sus hombros.

Son muy jóvenes para haber sufrido tanto como para quitarse la vida.

Levi…

_“¡NO, NO LO ERES PORQUE NO TIENES UN…” apretando los labios y enrojeciendo avergonzado estalla indignado “¡ME ENGAÑASTE Y A TODA MI FAMILIA, ERES EXTRAÑO!” y se va, entrando a su casa de portazo._

¿Levi también se habrá sentido así? ¿tan arrinconado y odiado por el mundo? ¿Erwin lo habrá hecho sufrir?

Sabe que la respuesta es sí…

_“A veces esperas mucho de las personas Erwin, pero te das cuenta de que seguimos igual y eso me decepciona mucho” le respondió su padre mirando la taza de café mientras su madre suspiraba al lavar los platos._

“Está bromeando” murmuro Jean para levantarse con brusquedad “¡debe estar bromeando marco no haría algo así!” grito con el rostro sonrojado.

“Ya lo hizo imbécil ¿no escuchaste?” respondió Annie desde el otro extremo del salón

“¡Cállate, es culpa tuya y de esos dos!” grita con voz roja apuntando hacia Reiner y Bertholdt quien el último se ve en shock

“No seas idiota, por supuesto que no ¿acaso o viste que yo lo mate?”

“¡Ustedes lo molestaban en el pasillo!, ¡le susurraban cosas horribles!” salta Eren desde la segunda fila

“Suficiente” pide Erwin, pero en ese momento se arma una batalla campal de gritos hasta que Jean enojado y llorando se lanza sobre Reiner lo cual ocasiona que Bertholdt se una y por ende Eren se lance a apoyar haciendo que Annie se meta, pero sea empujada por Mikasa quien alega que no toque a su hermano por lo que Erwin termina metiéndose al medio separando a Jean de Reiner y estableciendo el orden.

“Jean…espérame afuera por favor” pide haciendo que el chico se levante secándose las lágrimas y salga del salón.

“La culpa no es de una sola persona…sí, hubieron quienes actuaron directamente” mira hacia Reiner y Bertholdt quienes agachan la cabeza “pero también están los que no hicieron nada para detenerlo y esos también son culpables…por lo que en resumidas cuentas todos en este salón tenemos la culpa yo principalmente porque…” toma una respiración mientras un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos grises lo mira a él mucho más pequeño e ignorante pidiendo un amigo implícitamente “yo debí haberlo sabido, y por ende debí haberlo apoyado mucho más porque todos tenemos nuestros problemas pero hay un momento en que lo comparamos con otros y nos damos cuenta de cuan pequeños son en comparación” mira a todos “algunos de ustedes pueden estar preocupados por la tarea, o por si estará aquel vídeo juego o por otras cosas en cambio Marco…Marco estaba preocupado porque se descubriera como había nacido, estaba preocupado si todos lo seguirían mirando igual, apoyándolo aun cuando supieran la verdad, estaba preocupado de un mundo y de personas que no están preparadas intelectualmente para aceptar que todos somos diferentes y no por eso significa que algunos de nosotros seamos más humanos”

“Marco era nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo y eso no lo cambiaría ningún sexo” comento eren poniéndose de pie frente a toda la clase a lo que luego salto Mikasa comentando otra cualidad positiva para ser pasada Connie y luego a Sasha y así sucesivamente en una cadena de pensamientos positivos que hicieron sentir a Erwin orgullo y feliz.

Ese día hablo mucho con Jean. El chico lloro totalmente destrozado y culpable por no poder haber ayudado a su amigo por dejar que todo el mundo lo empujara hacia el vacío en uno donde marco nunca aprendió a volar. Ese día Erwin llego más cansado a su departamento en el que se sentó mirando a la nada para después tener que pararse e ir abrir la puerta cuando Hange y Mike pidieron pasar la noche.

Ninguno durmió, perseguido y decepcionados no solo de sí mismo sino de todos a su alrededor.

“Esos mismos niños, que cuidamos y educamos fueron quienes lo llevaron a ese extremo. Es lo más irónico” comentó con una risa oscura Hange tragando su cerveza mientras él y Mike la observaban.

“Los niños son crueles” piensa en voz alta Erwin.

“Cuando yo era niña señalaba las diferencias de todo el mundo, siempre en voz alta ahora que lo pienso debí haber hecho sentir mal a mucha gente, quizás a cuantos mate” confiesa con una sonrisa culpable y triste.

“Yo olía a todo el mundo y me quejaba cuando olían mal o raro” agrego Mike.

Erwin sonrió culpable

“Cuando yo era niño…tuve un vecino que se veía muy pobre pero que insistía en jugar conmigo, no tenía amigos y el hecho que pasara tanto tiempo en mi casa me molestaba mucho…” comenzó atrayendo la atención de los dos “un día mientras estaba fuera de casa otro chico del barrio me dijo que era una chica que en realidad se vestía de chico” Hange levanto las cejas sorprendida.

“¿Y qué hiciste?” pregunta a lo que Erwin le da una sonrisa culpable y triste.

“Lo enfrente y lo ignore como una plaga el resto del año” confiesa sintiéndose como una basura “yo soy tan culpable como esos niños”

\----///----

Al final todo el curso de Erwin termino asistiendo al funeral donde lloraron desconsolados sobre todo Jean, apoyado por Mikasa y Eren mientras su familia claramente estaba aún en shock, destrozada por lo ocurrido con su madre rompiendo a llorar en el podio y su padre cayendo de rodillas frente al ataúd.

Ese día fue uno de los más oscuros que Erwin recordó.

Pero la vida siguió, Hange implemento una política anti-abuso escolar y varios talleres de apoyo para alumnos transexuales. Erwin también intento hacer su parte, tomándose la hora de almuerzo para conocer y enseñar en temas más humanos a sus alumnos pues no solo era importante lo intelectual sino lo espiritual, temas como que Eren era demasiado energético, Mikasa demasiado abrumadora y Annie demasiado intimidante fueron mencionados en esos momentos que los unieron como nunca antes.

Hasta el año siguiente cuando Armin Arlet entro al salón.

“Yosoyarminysoytransymegustaleermucho” murmuro bajito y tan rápido frente al salón que Erwin no entendió nada.

“Perdón, no te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo nuevamente?” pregunto con calidez a lo que Armin enrojeció avergonzado mirando al salón como si de un león se trataran para apretar el agarre sobre su mochila y tomar aire.

“¡Mi nombre es Armin Arlet y soy transexual y me gustan mucho los libros!” grito para todo el salón dejando a Erwin y a todos los demás con la boca abierta para pegar un saltito nervioso y comenzar a hablar nuevamente avergonzado.

“Y-yo estuve buscando escuelas p-pero no querían recibirme a-a hasta que llegué a esta y-”

“Ey, Armin ¿¿sabes de matemáticas??” pregunta Eren curioso de ojos grandes a lo que Armin mira confundido y asiente.

“¡Que genial siéntate junto a mí!” exclama Eren

“¡Eso no es justo solo lo quieres para que te ayude en matemáticas!” grita Jean

“¿Y qué?, ¡tú le pides ayuda a Mikasa para historia solo para conversar con ella!” Jean enrojece avergonzado lanzándole una mirada a Mikasa quien lo ignora.

Esto crea nuevamente otra pelea a gritos por lo que Erwin tranquilamente pone su mano en el hombro de Armin quien pega un salto nervioso para sonreírle e indicarle que mejor tome asiento a lo que el chico asiente para sentarse en el lugar que Eren había ofrecido momentos antes.

Armin fue el caso que no fue Marco, todo el curso lo cuidaba mucho para gran orgullo de Erwin e incluso se transformó en un asistente para Hange en el laboratorio, sobresaliendo por su inteligencia e ingenio, además de eso se hizo inseparable de Eren y Mikasa quienes lo defendían con uñas y dientes hasta el punto de llegar los tres a inspección por una pelea en la que buscaban defender su honor.

Todo iba nuevamente en perfección y orden en el mundo de Erwin hasta que un día, saliendo de su salón y encaminándose hacia el de música para ver que tal les iba a sus alumnos con el nuevo profesor, se detuvo un momento antes de llegar, cuando el ruido de un hermoso violín llego a sus oídos.

Hange había dicho que el nuevo maestro era un concertista renombrado en el extranjero, y que por motivos personales viajo al país donde vio el puesto de profesor de música vacío y postulo.

Por lo hermoso que sonaba ese violín no dudaba que fuera famoso en su país.

Caminando hacia la puerta, curioso y emocionado por establecer contacto, abrió suave la puerta, sin hacer ningún sonido sin embargo no entro, se quedó allí, en la puesta con una expresión sorprendida y el corazón latiendo acelerado.

De pie, frente al salón, tocando con manos elegantes y hermosas se encontraba Levi Ackerman.

\-------////---------

Había comenzado con una encuesta hecha por el teatro de Francia que trataba sobre el ingreso social que poseían las personas que lo iban a escuchar. La mayoría era personas ricas, acomodadas, sin ninguna necesidad.

Para alguien que en un momento de su vida sufrió de pobreza debería sentirse orgullo de ser apreciado por la alta sociedad, pero no ocurrió, es más, se sentía vacío, enormemente vacío como si la música hubiera perdido su brillo, ese que lo cautivo la primera vez cuando escucho a su tío Kenny tocar el cello.

Resulto que su madre venia de una familia de prestigiosos músicos, pero por quedar embarazada de un cualquiera su abuelo la desheredo de la familia y ella tuvo que marcharse de su hogar, dejarlo todo atrás al menos, hasta que el abuelo murió y su tío Kenny la contacto con el fin de que volviera a su hogar que la había extrañado tanto.

Ver y escuchar a su madre tocar el piano fue mágico.

Tocar el violín lo fue aún más.

Con el talento, según el tío Kenny, corriendo por sus venas Levi recibió una educación particular años luz de la anterior y la verdad es que no se quejó, ya no tendría niños acosándolo ni maestros mirándolo extraño, solo era él y el violín y así fue conocido.

Con el paso de los años su apariencia fue fuente de atención.

Lo llamaban una belleza lo cual Levi no entendió hasta que Isabel soltó tonterías del estilo **hermafrodita** y como al público le gustaba que no cruzara ninguna línea llamándolo lo más cercano a una escultura o un ángel que bajo del cielo para tocar el violín.

Al menos así lo comenzó a promocionar descaradamente Uri, el representante legal y patrocinador de toda su familia además del interés amoroso de Kenny por más que lo intentara negar.

Su madre recobro esa fama que había perdido por irse de Francia y su familia adquirió mucho más renombre con los tres Ackerman en el teatro, hasta que Levi se aburrió y decidió probar nuevas cosas.

“¡¿Estás loco mocoso?! ¡tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí!” había exclamado Kenny sin embargo, su madre lo entendió, deseándole buena suerte y pidiéndole que se contactara seguido.

Ya en reino unido sin trabajo, un violín, una maleta y una tarjeta rebosante de dinero que podría llevarlo al mejor hotel de toda la ciudad, decidió quedarse en un departamento sencillo y encontró trabajo de maestro en una escuela local.

La enseñanza no era algo en lo que soñó trabajar, de joven detectaba la escuela, pero eran tiempos distintos y lo demostró el director cuando miro sus antecedentes y le pregunto directamente.

“¿Eres transexual?”

Frunciendo el ceño de manera amenazante contesto un cortante sí ¿y que tenía con eso? a lo que el director sonrió extrañamente encantado para comenzar a contarle una oscura historia que lo hizo reflexionar sobre lo que era y pudo haber sido porque sí, él pudo haber sido ese estudiante si quizás se hubiera quedado aquí, aunque era más probable que se hubiera transformado en alguna clase de matón o delincuente renombrado.

“Nos encantaría tenerlo aquí” comentó rápidamente Shadis nervioso por haber asustado a Levi pero él simplemente lo ignoro para preguntar en donde firmaba.

No le interesaba el dinero, el había vivido con menos de lo que era humanamente posible y ahora tenía más de lo humanamente requerido por lo que solo quería algo que hacer y que le diera un mejor sentido a su vida.

La primera vez que entro al salón con su estuche en mano y vio las caras de esos chicos sintió una conexión, algo en su interior que se retorció y dijo “sí, aquí es donde debo estar”

Así que toco.

Toco para contar una historia de un niño que no cabe en ningún lugar, incomprendido y herido que se alejó para encontrar no solo un mundo mejor sino para encontrarse a sí mismo”

Y cuando se detuvo, extendiendo ese último vibrato, sintiendo la nota morir bajo la yema de sus dedos, viendo las lágrimas caer por los rostros demasiado jóvenes supo que lo había logrado.

Había logrado dar a entender su mensaje.

Hasta que vio una cara que pensó que había logrado olvidar, mirándolo desde la puerta del que era su nuevo hogar.

Tuvo el breve instinto de salir huyendo de este lugar.

\----------/////----------------

Había visto el camión de la mudanza desde su ventana, uno grande con una nueva familia que venía a ocupar la bonita casa de al frente, esa que los vecinos siempre vendían porque Levi vivía al frente.

No había tenido interés en ir a ver a sus nuevos vecinos.

No tenía intención de intentar dar una buena impresión.

Hasta que lo vio.

A Erwin Smith.

Si Levi dijera cuál era su primer amor siempre diría una persona, y ese era Erwin, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules y el cabello tan rubio que creaba un extraño contraste con el de Levi. Era por lo que Levi se había acercado, el niño se veía agradable y lindo además que su padre (Levi suponía que era su padre por el parecido) daba la impresión de ser una buena persona por cómo le hablaba y miraba a su hijo.

Sus padres eran agradables, Erwin…no tanto…

Sin embargo, no se rendiría, estaba seguro de que si podía comportarse y hacerle saber a Erwin que era una buena persona de seguro el niño querría ser su amigo porque Levi no tenía ninguno hasta que una tarde el niño lo encaro, y todo se fue a la mierda.

Erwin comenzó a evitarlo al igual que todos los niños a su alrededor y por más que Levi quisiera hablarle o que el niño le hablara, sabía que solo le traería más problemas, después de todo los demás niños podrían mirarlo raro y comenzar a molestarlo también.

Así que se rindió dejando a Erwin Smith en paz.

\------//-----

“¿Eres transexual?” pregunto la profesora de ciencias sin ninguna duda mientras se sentaba frente a él a la hora del almuerzo.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta, pero no quería decir que dejara de ser molesta.

“Sí, ¿y?” pregunto levantando una ceja con el ceño fruncido mientras los ojos de Hange se abrían emocionados.

“Oh, es que tengo algunos alumnos que son trans y quería consultarte como podía hacerlos sentir más cómodos” explico

“Primero: no preguntándoles apenas los conoces si son trans” Hange cerro la boca para enrojecer avergonzada tartamudeando disculpas mientras se rascaba la cabeza finalizando con un murmullo de “eso explica muchas cosas” hasta que sus ojos se fijaron detrás de Levi para iluminarse emocionados.

“¡¡Erwiiiin, Mike!!” llamo agitando los brazos, ignorando como Levi se tensó mientras les indicaba a ambos hombres que se sentaran junto a ellos.

Cosa que hicieron con Mike oliéndolo de una manera extraña mientras Hange no paraba de hablar cosas sobre ciencia y Erwin solo se sentaba ahí igual de incomodo dándole de vez en cuando miradas extrañas.

Cansado e incómodo se puso de pie de repente, para largarse del comedor sin siquiera haber terminado su almuerzo.

\-----///----

“De verdad tienes pésima suerte, matón Erwin” suspiro Hange en su apartamento.

Ver a Levi tenso y casi huir del almuerzo, lo había hecho sentir muy incómodo y culpable tanto que Hange y Mike lo notaron y presionaron a Erwin para contarlo lo que derivo a esta situación.

“Luego de todos estos años vuelven a encontrarse ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado?” pregunto Hange bebiéndose una lata de cerveza.

Suspirando cansado pensó en las mejores maneras para evitar a Levi, sin embargo, Hange interrumpió su corriente de pensamiento para decir que sabía lo que estaba pensando, comenzando con un regaño para concluir en que Erwin le compraría unos ricos pasteles y le pediría que fueran amigos de nuevo lo cual, parecía demasiado idealizado pero que no contradijo porque discutir con Hange era un caso perdido.

Viendo su celular, la científica se levanta comentando lo tarde que era y como Moblit, su esposo, la estaba esperando para cenar.

Solo, con la mente inquieta hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que volvió a ver a Levi en ese salón.

Buscar información sobre él en internet.

Resultó que su madre era pianista y la diferencia entre la mujer cansada y mal vestida que había visto de niño con la de ahora, hermosa y saludable era sorprendente aparte de eso también vio muchos videos sobre actuaciones de Levi en el escenario, maravillosas tan fantásticas que algunas emocionaron tanto a Erwin que compro un disco, que llegaría en su casa en unas pocas semanas.

A la mañana siguiente paso a una cafetería y compro un trozo de tarta de limón pues recordaba que a Levi le gustaba de niño y siempre su madre, aunque no lo pidiera, le daba más. Caminando con seguridad que se fue alejando cada vez más a medida que se acercaba al salón de música Erwin se detuvo junto a la puerta en la que pensó brevemente en tocar.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunto una voz haciéndolo saltar.

Girando más rápido que en toda su vida vio a Levi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, claro no era tan alto, pero toda la grasa de bebe se fue dejando una cara cincelada y elegante sumando a eso su ropa de mejor calidad y vida le había dado un brillo más saludable.

Era bueno.

“¿Y? ¿necesitas algo?” pregunto cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja en un perfecto arco.

“Oh yo, bueno” mira nervioso a Levi para ofrecerle el paquete de la cafetería “yo te traje esto” Levi lo mira confundido y sospechoso para tomar el paquete y mirar muy similar a un gato.

“¿Pastel?” comenta confundido para mirar a Erwin “¿me trajiste pastel?” Erwin asiente nervioso “¿por qué?”

Ahora era el momento, había pensado en todo el trayecto como lo diría.

“Yo quería-”

“Oh ¡Erwin aquí estas!” salto Hange quien se detuvo cuando Erwin le lanzo una mirada enojada a lo que su compañera comento apresurada que lo esperaba en su oficina para volver a dejarlos a los dos solos.

Suspirando lo intento de nuevamente.

“Yo quería-”

“¡Profesor Smith!, ¡profesor Ackerman!, ¡buen día!” saludo animado Eren al que Erwin devolvió el saludo con un tic en la ceja para abrir la puerta del salón e invitar a Levi a pasar quien lo miro sospechoso para ingresar.

“¿Y bien?”

“Bueno, yo quería disculparme por todo lo que ocurrido cuando era niño, fui muy grosero y lamento toda la incomodidad que te hice pasar… ¿me perdonas?” pregunto nervioso viendo la mirada sorprendida de Levi quien parpadeo, abrió la boca, la cerro, miro al piso, volvió a mirar a Erwin quien le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a la que Levi asintió tímidamente.

Sonriendo emocionado comento lo feliz que estaba y que podían ir a almorzar juntos en su salón ya que le agradaba a sus alumnos y salir a tomar algo a la cafetería.

Y lo hicieron, Erwin saldría muy seguido con Levi, encontrándose para desayunar en una cafetería cercana a la escuela e incluso almorzando junto a sus estudiantes quienes intentaron hablar en francés y comentar sobre la vida en ese país, también comenzaron a invitarlo a las reuniones en el apartamento de Erwin donde beberían en sus días libres con Hange y Mike y de vez en cuando saldrían con sus respectivas parejas, Moblit y Nanaba, quienes era muy agradables y divertidos.

“Muy bien, verdad para Levi ya que no quiere penitencia ¿Cómo se llama la persona que te gusta?”

“No me interesa tener pareja” respondió aburrido Levi obteniendo una mirada decepciona de Hange y Nanaba

“Bueno, entonces tu primer flechazo” pidió Hange haciendo a Levi mirar pensativamente el cielo mientras hacía memoria, tomando una decisión miró a ambas mujeres para soltar un despreocupado y aburrido.

“Oh fue Erwin” apuntando hacia Erwin quien se atraganto con la cerveza mientras Hange grito emocionada pidiendo detalles a los que Levi contesto encogiéndose de hombros sin nada que decir mientras Erwin lo miro totalmente asombrado “¿Qué? Te encontraba bastante lindo”

Podía sentir que se estaba sonrojando con la mirada de Mike sobre él.

Por supuesto cuando le preguntaron a Erwin mencionó a Marie por la cual comenzó una breve explicación de la que fue su historia obteniendo varias respuestas de apoyo por haberla dejado y perseguir sus sueños. Esa noche todos volvieron a sus hogares sin embargo eso no lo libró del comentario hecho por Levi.

¿Le había gustado a Levi?

Haciendo memoria al primer momento en que se encontraron explicaría muchas cosas como su timidez y vergüenza inicial.

_“¿Qué? Te encontraba bastante lindo”_

Recordó mientras se miraba en el espejo a la mañana a la siguiente.

Él era guapo, lo sabía, varias compañeras de universidad y de trabajo lo habían invitado a salir ya sea con timidez o con prepotencia a lo que Erwin nunca había aceptado ya que después de Marie y con la profesión de sus sueños no tenía ningún deseo de salir con alguien más e invertir lo poco de su tiempo libre en otra persona.

¿Levi seguiría pensando que era lindo?

Sorprendido por esa pregunta decidió que lo mejor era dejar esos pensamientos de lado para ir al trabajo. Hoy tendrían una visita cultural a un museo de arte por lo que Erwin se había puesto ropa cómoda para ir.

Con todos subidos al autobús esperó a que Hange saliera de la escuela y para poder partir, pero la científica nunca salió y ahora que Erwin lo pensaba tampoco la había visto por el lugar, sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando Levi salió con expresión aburrida caminando hacia ellos para informarle que Hange se había enfermado y que iría él en su lugar.

“¿No tienes clases que dar?” preguntó Erwin confundido

“Shadis me cubrirá” respondió subiendo al autobús mientras Erwin sentía pena por las pobres almas que tendrían clase de música con el director.

El viaje fue tranquilo, al menos hasta que Sasha comenzó a sentirse mal del estómago por lo que tuvieron que detenerse para que la chica pudiera vomitar con Erwin dándole apoyo emocional mientras sus compañeros y Levi hacían muecas de asco y la regañaban por comer demasiado antes de subirse al autobús escolar.

Dejando ese momento de lado la llegada fue bastante agradable, Erwin los reunió a todos y les dijo que tomaran apuntes y fotografía a lo que todos asintieron para después saltar Levi y decir que al mocoso que se quedara más allá de lo hora lo abandonaron aquí con los leones lo cual obtuvo una afirmación mucho más rápida y asustada para separarse por el lugar en grupos de dos y tres personas.

“Vamos a ver las jirafas” pidió Erwin leyendo el folleto mientras Levi miraba alrededor y asentía aburrido.

\----////----

“Debiste haber traigo un gorro” regaña Erwin observando a Levi ponerse una botella de agua fría contra el rostro que tenía un ligero coloreado de rosa en las mejillas.

“tch, te recuerdo que no vine preparado para venir de expedición” argumenta mientras Erwin compraba un gorro aun cuando Levi argumento que no quería un estúpido gorro con propaganda del lugar.

Ignorándolo le puso el sombrero en la cabeza acomodándolo mientras Levi lo miraba enojado como un niño que extrañamente Erwin pensó que se veía adorable si consideraba lo sonrojado de sus mejillas.

“Aun así tienes el rostro muy caliente, ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien?” Levi hace un sonido extraño con la lengua evitando su mirada.

Tiene la cara muy roja y parece estar sudando mucho.

“tch, déjame en paz rubio”

Rubio ¿eh? Sonriendo divertido ve al hombre emprender nuevamente el camino hacia la cima del zoológico.

Todo iba bien, aún le quedaba una hora para irse de regreso a la escuela y hasta el momento no ocurrieron incidentes graves, a excepción de que una jirafa le robo el sombrero a Jean y Sasha intento darle de comer a las cabras por lo que se llevó un buen regaño por parte de los cuidadores. o al menos eso creía Erwin.

\-----///------

“¡Ya déjame en paz, estoy bien!” exclamó por tercera vez cuando Erwin intentó poner su mano sobre su frente para tomar la temperatura.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había desmayado hasta que sintió que estaba siendo agitado, para escuchar una voz grave pronunciando su nombre que lo hizo abrir suavemente sus ojos, solo un poco, para ver a Erwin sobre él llamándolo mientras otras voces a su alrededor murmuraban cosas que no podía comprender.

“No es mi culpa, Francia no tenía este jodido clima” murmuró enfadado por ser el centro de atención.

Qué vergüenza desmayarse en la vía pública.

“Al menos debiste haberme avisado que no te sentías bien” y por supuesto Erwin no ayudaba engañándolo como una jodida mamá gallina, al menos ya no estaban en público.

“Suficiente, ¡no me regañes!” exclamó Levi irritado, sujetándose el paño frío sobre su frente.

“Claro que te estoy regañando, nos tenías preocupados a todos” respondió Erwin furioso dejando a Levi con un sentimiento de culpa horrible en el pecho.

Cayendo en un silencio tenso e incómodo, sentado sobre la camilla se puso a juguetear con una sábana ligera que tenía encima para suspirar y darle una mirada rápida susurrando un suave un ligero “lo siento” que hizo a Erwin mirarlo mientras él evadía su mirada, avergonzado.

Bien, lo había hecho.

Él se había disculpado ¿feliz?

No había querido preocupar a nadie. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así por lo que no había podido reconocer los síntomas con anticipación y por ende se terminó desmayando en el lugar.

Abrumado por la culpa se sorprendió cuando una mano pesada y cálida se depositó sobre su cabello volviéndolo con cariño, para levantar la mirada y ver a Erwin sonriéndole, de esa manera en que sus labios se curvaban suavemente y calentaban su rostro.

“Perdonado” comentó en tono feliz que hizo volar mariposas en el estómago de Levi para darse cuenta que estaba mirando como una doncella enamorada por lo que le pegó un manotazo a la mano de Erwin, quitándola de su cabeza para desviar la mirada.

“No te sientas tan orgulloso” murmura entre dientes.

“Tienes la cara roja ¿de nuevo tienes calor?” pregunta preocupado Erwin, intentando acercar su mano hacia el rostro de Levi quien lo aparta aún más avergonzado para empujar al hombre sentado en la cama con el pie, indicando que ya se sentía perfectamente bien para que se fueran.

Si Levi de camino a la escuela volvió a quedarse dormido, sentado en su asiento recto para despertar con la cabeza apoya en el hombro de Erwin decidió no mencionarlo y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

\---------///---------

“Tierra a Erwin. Erwiiin”

“¿Qué?” pregunta despertándose para alejar su mirada de Levi enseñándole a Armin a sostener un cello.

Si No se equivoca el tío de Levi, Kenny, sabía tocarlo.

Hange chispea los dedos frente a su rostro, despertándose por segunda vez.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Sí?” repite Hange imitando su tono para preguntarle a Mike que opinaba a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza “sí…ya me lo imaginaba”

Sonriendo nervioso lanza otra mirada a Levi desde el pasillo.

Había estado caminando con Hange hacia la salida cuando escucho el sonido del cello, grueso, triste, lo detuvo de inmediato para guiarlo, hechizado hacia la habitación que ahora miraba con atención, demasiado concentrado que ni cuenta se dio cuando Hange y Mike lo alcanzaron.

Levi, tocando el cello se veía extraña y hermosamente delicado con la mirada gruesa y los dedos en las cuerdas.

Otro chispeo de dedos de Hange quien esta vez se reía divertida.

“Has caído profundo Erwin”

“¿Caído? ¿Dónde?” preguntó confundido para apartar la mirada y ver a su compañera.

“A los pies de Levi, ¿Dónde más?” se pone serio inmediatamente, cuadrando los hombros comenzando a negar que, no estaba interesado en Levi a lo que Hange lo mira sin creerle y Mike niega con la cabeza.

Era verdad Erwin no veía Levi de esa manera.

¿Verdad?

Los días pasaron y Levi se volvió una presencia continua, hasta el punto en que Erwin descubrió que su casa quedaba de pasada por su camino, por lo que insistió en pasarlo a buscar, negando cualquier dinero que Levi le quiso pagar.

En otras palabras, se iban juntos, almorzaban juntos, y se marchaban juntos.

Y cada vez que Erwin esperaba al violinista o Levi iba hacia su escritorio, Hange le lanzaba una mirada lasciva que pone nervioso a Erwin y que cuando Levi intentaba observar, él insistía en que no era nada con la cara sonrojada.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Hasta que vio a Eren mirar con adoración a Levi durante el almuerzo, siguiendo con sus ojos verdes cada movimiento del hombre con atención mientras compraban cada su almuerzo, sonrojándose incluso cuando Levi le preguntó por el menú.

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Erwin, algo nervioso y molesto tanto que cuando Eren tenía la intención de invitar a su maestro a sentarse junto a él, Erwin se encontró llamando a Levi quien lo miro, despidiéndose de Eren para encaminarse de él mientras una sensación de satisfacción llenaba su pecho.

Claro una vez que estaban todos sentados y Erwin apartó la vista de su plato y vio a Hange con una sonrisa incrédula y divertida en plan “no puedo creer que hicieras eso” se dio cuenta de su acción.

En pánico, con el momento aun dando vueltas en su cabeza hizo lo más lógico que encontró.

Llamó a su madre.

“Erwiiinn, cielo ¿Cómo estás?, hace tiempo que no nos llamas, nos tenías preocupados” regaño su madre con voz amorosa.

Hizo una mueca.

“Bien, bien estoy bien…he estado…ocupado, han pasado muchas cosas” comentó rascándose la cabeza.

“¿De verdad?, cuéntame. ¡no me digas!” exclama su madre emocionada “¿te has encontrado una novia?” Erwin sonríe nervioso, detrás de la voz de su madre escucha a su padre diciéndole que no lo presione.

“No, mamá, no estoy saliendo con nadie”

Aun.

Su madre hace un sonido decepcionado para volver a preguntarle qué ocurría.

“Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Levi?” su madre hace un sonido más desanimado pero muy cariñoso, como si estuviese pensando en buenos recuerdos.

“Si…Levi, era tan pequeño...”

Sigue igual de pequeño.

“Y tan tierno”

También, aunque lindo seria la palabra que Erwin usaría, como cuando se sonrojaba y trataba de evitar la mirada.

“Si…” Erwin cierra la boca antes de seguir hablando.

¡¿Pero que ha dicho?!

Antes que su madre pueda hablar retoma el tema.

“Sí, hablando de Levi…él está aquí” informa a lo que hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

“Aaww Erwin, querido, siempre se vieron preciosos juntos” Erwin pestañeó confundido.

“Mamá a lo que me refiero es que Levi está en la ciudad y trabajando en la escuela” lo siguiente son exclamaciones emocionadas y muchos encargos de besos y abrazos que su madre le pide.

En general la conversación fue muy tranquilizadora y agradable para despejar su mente y calmar sus nervios. Su madre no parecía molesta por una posible relación de él y Levi según lo que dijo.

“Mañana tienes algo que hacer” pregunta conduciendo por las calles con Levi sentado junto a él.

Levi frunce el ceño.

“Mañana es sábado”

“Por eso” Levi se demora en su respuesta contestando un lento y desconfiado “no” a lo que Erwin, llegando a su departamento, estaciona el auto para quedar detenidos en la acera mirando la oscuridad en un ambiente inquieto.

Bien…ahora o nunca.

“¿Erwin?”

“¿Quieres ir a comer mañana?” suelta rápido sin mirar a Levi.

“… ¿Qué?” respira Levi confundido.

Se aclara la garganta que se siente cerrada y ni hablar de su corazón acelerado ya ve que él da un infarto. Él está en sus veintiocho no debería ser tan difícil.

“Que… ¿si quieres ir a comer conmigo a algún lado?” pregunta más lentamente para mirar a Levi que lo mira nervioso.

Otra vez el silencio se apodera del auto.

“¿Me estas invitando a salir?”

“¿Eso es un no?” pregunto nervioso viendo como los ojos de Levi se abren para ruborizarse y desviar la mirada, nervioso, comenzando a juguetear con su chaqueta.

Traga un par de veces.

Mira a Erwin un par de veces.

Hasta que abre la boca inseguro sin mirarlo.

“Yo…yo, no soy normal, yo-”

“No importa” interrumpe sorprendiendo a Levi quien lo mira con ojos grandes e incrédulos “vamos a comer pasteles, hay una cafetería muy agradable por el lugar” pide mientras Levi asiente sonrojado.

“Bien…” Erwin sonríe feliz, arriesgándose, deposita un beso en la mejilla cálida y roja de Levi quien se tensa para después carraspear y salir del auto apurado.

“Por cierto, te ves muy lindo sonrojado” aprieta el acelerador apenas Levi se da vuelta con una mirada indignada y asesina.

Hoy era un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados, no duden en comentar. No soy trans pero les tengo un gran respeto por lo que espero que si alguien esta leyendo no se haya sentido ofendido.  
> Aclarado esto me despido.  
> Besos <3


End file.
